Dragon Age Chronicles: Heart of a Warrior
by Flashlight Antics
Summary: Aedan's life was always fraught with danger and excitement. Life as an exile isn't as easy as he thought it would be. But he soon finds out that rogue Templars seeking his head are the least of his worries. A darkness grows and it seeks Aedan's heart.


Dragon age chronicles: Heart of a Warrior

A fan fiction by Kyle Joseph

The sun rose over the Hinterlands delicately, the light flooding over the plains and splashing against the distant western Frostback Mountains. The colors the sun painted were brilliant and glorious almost as if a master artist was crafting his finest piece. Up on the hill between the two was the focal point of the landscape. Sitting almost defiantly to the deluge of sunlight was Redcliffe Castle. Its eastern walls were drenched in a warm glow while its western walls were dark and cold. It was the start of a new day in southwestern Ferelden. In the seventeenth year of the Dragon Age, daylight was gracing the land once more.

Rising from his bed, Aedan stretched mightily into the air, his chiseled figure tensing up briefly before his muscled came back to a rest. Scratching his chest, the twenty eight year old man rose from bed and walked over to his window to gaze upon the landscape. He ran his finger through his untamed deep brown hair and rubbed his goatee covered chin as he looked out upon the landscape. Aedan rose at sunrise every morning like clockwork and was fully awake after only a few minutes of walking around. Thus was the nature of his Templar training.

_Beautiful,_ Aedan exclaimed to himself as he looked upon the distant Redcliffe Castle. Aedan's small cabin was on a hill not too far from Redcliffe and the northern window looked straight out toward the castle. It was a quaint place that was far removed from any roads, nestled nicely in between two hills so that it couldn't be seen from far off. A place desired by a man who has been banished by a powerful group of people. A man like Aedan.

It has been two years since Aedan was banished from the Templars. Though he never shared his story with anyone, he recalls it all too well. Often Aedan looks into his memories for an answer to what could have gone wrong. Back before he was banished, however, things were complicated. Life was always involved with some kind of witch-hunt or apostate slaying. Since his banishment, however, Aedan has been at peace. His life simplified, he no longer seeks to do the work of the Maker. He only seeks the feeling of being a free man.

That is not to say that he does not train daily. Every morning, after eating a hardy meal and doing some brisk stretching, Aedan trains for nearly three hours. His blade cutting the air and his shield blocking unseen attacks. With each swing of the blade Aedan recalls the feeling of battle. A feeling not too foreign to him, even since before his time with the Templars. He grew up in the capital city of Denerim, a son to a nobleman and a trained warrior since birth. Fighting was in his blood and was second nature to the lad.

Usually after his vigorous training regimen, Aedan would usually hike the woods looking for good firewood and checking the traps he set out for rabbits and other small game. Today was different, however as he needed some supplies from town. Not often did Aedan travel into Redcliffe but when he did it was for good reason. The chantry there knew him for what he was and often scorned his very presence. He never left home without his blade and shield.

Strapping up his boots and lacing his bracers, Aedan prepared for the long march into town. It was a good three-hour tour into Redcliffe's center and Aedan liked getting any business he had there done with as quickly as possible. Grabbing his walking stick and opening the door, Aedan set off toward the village of Redcliffe.

The journey was often uneventful as it was very direct. Today was no different for the young man and Aedan was relieved to see the usual town gate guard replaced by a new blood. Walking up to the man, Aedan smiled and offered the man a greeting.

"Hail, good sir. I am a wonderer seeking good from town," Aedan called out.

"Yeah, I know you. The Captain told me about you," the new guard stated back.

_Great,_ Aedan thought. "Is there any chance you're mistaking me for someone else?" Aedan asked wearily.

"Aedan, right?" The guard queried.

"I suppose not. Yes, that is my name. Despite whatever rumors you may have heard about me, may I pass without any trouble? The last fight I got into wasn't even my fault," Aedan pleaded. The guard looked upon him and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, but the captain will have my head if you get into any trouble, so I'm keeping my eye on you," The guard exclaimed.

"Thank you, kind sir. I will be sure to stay out of trouble," with that, Aedan walked pass and into town. As he walked in the townsfolk gazed upon him as they normally did, with eyes of weariness and second glances. Aedan had a reputation in the town of starting fights that often ended with someone badly injured or worse. But in Aedan's eyes, his reputation was for finishing fights rather then starting them.

Aedan went straight for the tavern, the one place that had just about all the goods he needed in one quick stand. The small tavern was placed upon a hill overlooking town square, the sign long cleaved from its hang-post from a battle there nearly four years ago. Aedan walked in and sat at the bar to await the assistance of the bartender.

"Ah, Aedan my lad! Welcome back to our humble village!" the bartender exclaimed upon seeing the man sitting at his bar.

"Please, Hendrin, I have no time for formalities. The town guard is still displeased with my last visit to town and I'd rather wish to make my visit short-lived so that I may avoid any further problems," Aedan explained to the bartender. Hendrin just shrugged and pulled out a good-sized bag from behind the counter.

"I had expected such a response, boy. Here, I've taken the liberty of preparing your usual goods ahead of time," Hendrin said with a hardy smile.

"You're a gift from the Maker, Hendrin!" Aedan exclaimed. "Here's a few extra silver for your trouble."

"No trouble at all, my lad. But I'll take the silver all the same," Hendrin laughed as he pocketed the coins. "Though I'd get those feet of yours movin' quick, lad. I hear Idrall's do back in town today,"

"Maker's breath, I thought he was supposed to be on an expedition until next week?" Aedan said in an exasperated tone. Hendrin shook his head and frowned slightly.

"I hear tell that the blighter caught himself the apostate they was looking for. Idrall was so elated by his success that he decided to head back to the chantry ahead of schedule," Hendrin clarified. Aedan rolled his eyes.

"That man has it out for me, you know. I swear, he thinks it's his mission to remove me from this world and the next."

"Ai, lad. Which is why you better get a move on and make privy all your appointments today. I hear tell Idrall was setting his sights on coming into town before noon hours," Hendrin stated. Aedan thanked the man and set a piece of silver down for the good information. Gathering his goods, Aedan started heading toward his last intended location for the day before he was finished with Redcliffe.

Walking through town square quickly, Aedan made his way to the general store, taking any and all precautions to avoid the chantry in the center of town. Making it there without any situations, Aedan walked in and closed the door behind him. Looking around at the unoccupied store, he looked over beyond the counter to see a face he didn't recognize. Instead of the normal shopkeeper that stood there was a young lass who seemed about Aedan's age.

The girl stood at a supple 5'11", a nearly unnoticeable difference to Aedan's 6' frame. Her long blonde hair hung in a single braid behind her and her leather clothing was taut but free, complimenting the woman's natural curves delicately and gracefully. Her green eyes stared into Aedan's blue orbs and her smile seemed to brighten the room.

"Greetings," the girl said as Aedan stared upon her. "Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

"Oh, uh…yes, there is," Aedan nearly had force his slack jaw shut. "I was looking for a few tools. An axe and a chisel. Mine have both gone dull."

"Hmmm, dull tools. That's no good. Let's see what papa has to help remedy that," the girl said as she turned to look through the stocks. Aedan looked upon her as she did so, his eyes slowly tracing her outline.

"Papa?" Aedan suddenly inquired. "Is the gray-haired man that I usually see in here your father?"

"Yes, he is. Unfortunately, he's away on business today. He should be back tomorrow if you have any business with him, though. I'm just helping out while I'm in town," the girl explained as she fumbled around in a crate.

Upon finding the items Aedan was looking for, the woman placed them on the counter and smiled sweetly. "That'll be one sovereign please," she stated, holding her hand out.

"A sovereign? That's outrageous! I paid five silver for the last set I got here!" Aedan nearly shouted. The girl looked at Aedan for a moment, stumped as to why he wouldn't pay. Looking puzzled, the woman pulled out a book and shuffled through the pages.

"Ah, here we go. Heh, yeah you're right. Sorry about that, sir," she said. "That'll be five silver pieces then."

"I take it you haven't done this too often," Aedan asked, pulling out the five coins from his pouch. The girl shrugged.

"Honestly, I was hoping you weren't a regular here and would pay whatever I asked," the girl admitted. "Sorry if that sounds cold, but business hasn't really been all that good for papa lately."

"Understandable, I suppose. Just make sure the person you extort isn't wearing a blade next time," Aedan said, pointing to the sheathed long sword on his back. The woman laughed in embarrassment and put the five coins away.

Collecting the items he needed, Aedan started to step toward the door. As soon as he turned, however, he heard the door to the shop open. Treading through the door were four men, all heavily armed and clad in plate armor, blades hanging off their belts and shields strapped to their arms. The man in the center, the only without a helm, was a rather clean cut gentleman with golden blond hair and brilliant sparkling blue eyes. His stern glance offset his usual grace.

"Idrall!" Aedan exclaimed. The man smirked devilishly and folded his arms.

"I half expected the rumors of your arrival to be false. But here you are in all of your glory…Exile," Idrall said scornfully. Aedan grimaced at the title given to him by the Templar captain.

"I have no quarrel with you, Idrall. I was just on my way out of town," Aedan said, starting to step toward the exit. One of the armed men stopped him with a firm extended arm.

"Oh, you'll be leaving, Exile. You'll be leaving on a boat to meet the Maker!" with those words, one of the men drew his blade and lunged forward at Aedan. Grabbing the man's arm, Aedan forced his forward momentum to continue, driving his elbow into the man's face then tossing him aside.

A second man drew his blade and as he did, Aedan grabbed his shield, blocking the blade strike with his shield in both hands and knocking the blade from the man's hands before placing the edge of the shield in the man's throat, felling him. the third and fourth men lunged simultaneously and as they did Aedan managed to slip his shield on to his arm, grabbing one man's sword arm while dodging the strike and blocking the other man's strike at the same moment. Taking his shield to one man's head and his knee to the other's sternum where the armor chinks, he spun around, drew his blade and put it to Idrall's throat.

The fight lasted all but a few moments but to Aedan it seemed like a lifetime. Battle was always like that for him. No matter the time he always saw it as if it was slow motion. Holding his blade firmly to Idrall's throat, he peered into the Templar's eyes with a fearsome gaze that penetrated Idrall's very soul.

"No one has to die today. Stand down and call off your dogs and we can all walk away from this mess," Aedan said, peering into his adversary's eyes. Idrall, as frightful as the situation was, didn't blink once. He just peered relentlessly back into Aedan's eyes.

"This isn't over, Exile. Your time will come and when it does it will be by my blade," Idrall stated, snapping his fingers. The four men swept up their bruised egos and fell back behind Idrall. Upon doing so, Idrall gave Aedan one last fearsome gaze and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. Aedan breathed a sigh of relief and sheathed his blade. _At least no one died this time,_ he thought.


End file.
